


Per un istante

by Amaereth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Darkening of Valinor, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaereth/pseuds/Amaereth
Summary: “Amarië poteva quasi sentire lo sciabordio delle onde, gli echi di un mare che era incessante richiamo, che urlava ancora più forte nella tenebra. Che rimbombava ancora di più nelle orecchie di chi nelle vene aveva il sangue dei Falmari, coloro i quali, tra tutte le loro stirpi, erano stati i più riluttanti ad abbandonare le sponde occidentali per raggiungere la luce e la pace di Aman.La luce, pensò Amarië. La pace. Cos’era rimasto, ora? Tenebra, e sussurri che promettevano guerra.”





	Per un istante

**Author's Note:**

> Ingoldo: nome paterno di Finrod  
> Fëanáro: Fëanor  
> Endórë: la Terra di Mezzo  
> Noldorán: re dei Noldor  
> Moringotto: nome Quenya di Morgoth  
> Falmari: "popolo delle onde", nome con cui i Teleri di Aman chiamavano loro stessi

_“Ma soprattutto: il mare chiama.”_

Alessandro Baricco, _Oceano Mare_  


_“[...] poichè in effetti colei che egli aveva amato_

_era Amarië dei Vanyar, ma Amarië non_

_l'aveva seguito sulla via dell'esilio"._

J.R.R. Tolkien, _Il Silmarillion_

 

 

 

Lo guardò in faccia, e già sapeva quello che avrebbe detto. I suoi pensieri, aperti come la foce di un fiume, erano cristallini, senza nulla che ne offuscasse le intenzioni. Il sorriso triste sul suo volto significava che lo stesso valeva per quelli di lei.

“No”, disse Amarië, ad alta voce, pur sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Che nessuna diga avrebbe arginato quel fiume.

Lui non provò neppure a ribattere.

“Credevo che tu avresti capito”. Scosse la testa. “Credevo che tu mi avresti seguito”.

 _Come aveva potuto._ Amarië si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi. _Come aveva potuto crederlo, anche solo per un misero istante_.

“Io non ti avrei _seguito_ , Ingoldo. Sarei forse venuta assieme a te”. La sua voce divenne tagliente. “Ma non in questo modo. Non così. Desisti da questa follia”. Strinse le labbra. “Li vedo, gli echi delle parole di Fëanáro nei tuoi occhi. Possibile che ti abbia ammaliato a tal punto?” _Chi era, l’Elda che aveva davanti?_ “Possibile che tu, tra tanti, sia caduto nella sua rete?”

Lui si irrigidì, il suo sguardo si fece tagliente. “Così duro è il tuo giudizio, e così debole la tua fiducia”. Lo sentì arretrare, anche se fisicamente non mosse un singolo passo. “Non è la missione di Fëanáro ad animare i miei intenti. Non è il desiderio di vendetta a spingermi alla partenza”.

“E credi che questo abbia importanza?” La sua determinazione era in aperto contrasto con l’incertezza delle sue parole. “Pensi che ai Valar importi delle tue ragioni, se seguirai in Endórë chi li sta apertamente rinnegando? Chi ha sollevato le armi contro la sua stessa famiglia?”

Lui strinse le labbra.  “Non c’è amore per Fëanáro in me, né volontà di seguirlo nei suoi propositi di guerra”.

“Tuttavia”, Amarië strinse i pugni. Si accorse di tremare, “sarà ciò che troverai su quelle sponde, se Melkor ivi si è recato. Come pensi di sottrarti ad essi?”

“Come puoi saperlo?”, domandò Ingoldo. “Come può alcuno? Non c’è certezza sulla nostra strada, ma non vi è certezza nemmeno nel restare”.

“Una vi è”, rispose lei. “La guida e la protezione dei Valar”.

Ingoldo la guardò con tristezza. “Quale protezione abbiamo avuto dagli inganni di Moringotto, da loro stessi rilasciato dalla prigionia? Quale protezione ha avuto Finwë, massacrato nella sua stessa casa?”

 _Finwë Noldorán aveva sottratto sé stesso alla protezione dei Valar,_ pensò Amarië. _Sé stesso e la sua famiglia, quando aveva scelto di seguire il suo primogenito in esilio, anziché restare alla guida del suo popolo._

“Ora parli come Fëanáro”, gli disse, con voce sottile.

“Tu dici?”. Ingoldo era apertamente ostile, ora. Il contatto che li univa si assottigliava sempre di più, come rivolo d’acqua che scivolava dal muro. “Vedi davvero solo follia, nelle sue parole?”

Amarië sentì freddo, come se l’inverno fosse piombato su Eldamar, assieme alle tenebre.

“Come puoi non vederla?”, domandò. Le parole tremarono lasciando le sue labbra. “Cosa ti ha reso cieco, Ingo? È quindi questa tenebra così fitta da non preservare nemmeno la memoria della luce?”

“Che cosa ha reso _te_ così cieca?”, ribatté lui. “Sembra che non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima. Sembra che tu non abbia mai espresso lo stesso desiderio”.

“Non a questo prezzo!” Lei faceva fatica a tenere la voce bassa. In quel buio, anche i sussurri sembravano riverberare nella notte, tuoni durante una tempesta. In quel buio, nulla sembrava più reale. Nemmeno l’Elda che aveva davanti, che credeva di conoscere come conosceva sé stessa.

 _Ma è così_. Strinse gli occhi, mentre un sapore amaro le saliva alla gola. Lo guardò, nella sua interezza, e seppe con certezza che non sarebbe rimasto.

_Eppure-_

“Non posso farlo, Ingo”. La sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro. “Non posso calpestare tutto ciò in cui credo. Non posso farlo nemmeno per te”. Lo guardò. “Vorrei che potessi capire”.

Lui le sorrise, senza ombra di allegria. “Vorrei che tu potessi capire me”, disse. “Invece di credermi un folle incapace di volontà propria”.

Lei si strinse nelle braccia. Una profonda debolezza si impadronì di tutto il suo corpo. Dov’era la speranza, Eru? Qual era la via d’uscita dalla follia in cui tutti loro erano precipitati?

“Io so quello che cerchi, Ingo”. L’aveva condiviso con lei tante volte. L’aveva conquistata con quelle visioni di terre incontaminate e di foreste sotto le stelle, con le immagini di un mondo che il loro popolo aveva lasciato ben prima della loro nascita, ben prima della nascita dei loro padri - una terra di meraviglie da esplorare, di altri popoli da conoscere. Un giorno avrebbero attraversato il Mare, le diceva Ingoldo. Quando tutti gli attriti sarebbero stati sedati, e non ci sarebbe stato più nessun ostacolo davanti al loro cammino.

“Ma non lo troverai”. Non gli stava dicendo nulla che non sapesse già. “Non troverai altro che morte, e dolore”. Ingoldo ne era già consapevole. Poteva leggerlo nel flusso dei suoi pensieri, calmi come la superficie di un lago di montagna. Nella sua visione, in quel sentiero che si dipanava nella tenebra davanti ai suoi piedi, era già in grado di vedere i tormenti che lo attendevano sull’altra sponda del mare. Amarië quasi riusciva a leggerli, come se fossero già stati scritti su uno dei rotoli polverosi conservati nel cuore della biblioteca di Valimar.

Nonostante tutto e tutti, Ingoldo sarebbe partito. La rete del destino che lo aveva avvinto era troppo forte, più forte persino della ragione; cosa avrebbe potuto dire lei? Come avrebbe potuto distoglierlo da una forza che pareva molto più grande di loro, di Fëanáro, forse dei Valar stessi?

“Vorrei dirti di avere scelta”. Lui confermò i suoi pensieri con poche, semplici parole. “Ma non c’è altra strada per me se non quella che porta ad Est. Ma non alle spalle di Fëanáro. Nella sua stessa direzione”.

Amarië deglutì. Poteva quasi sentire lo sciabordio delle onde, gli echi di un mare che era incessante richiamo, che urlava ancora più forte nella tenebra. Che rimbombava ancora di più nelle orecchie di chi nelle vene aveva il sangue dei Falmari, coloro i quali, tra tutte le loro stirpi, erano stati i più riluttanti ad abbandonare le sponde occidentali per raggiungere la luce e la pace di Aman.

 _La luce_ , pensò Amarië. _La pace_. Cos’era rimasto, ora? Tenebra, e sussurri che promettevano guerra.

Ma non l’aveva forse saputo fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva incontrato? Quell’amore per l’ignoto, quella sete di conoscenza che non poteva essere colmata solo da storie e musica, che sapeva che un giorno l’aveva portato lontano - e che le avevano fatto credere che lei sarebbe andata assieme a lui.

L’avrebbe fatto, in un mondo di pace, in un mondo in cui le stelle e la benedizione di Varda avrebbero illuminato il loro cammino. Non l’avrebbe fatto sotto gli stendardi di guerra. Ma Ingoldo sì. Perché il fuoco che ardeva in lui era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Si mosse di un passo, poi di un altro, colmando la distanza fisica che ancora li divideva. “Lo sapevi che non sarei partita”, gli disse.

“Sì”. Lui le prese le mani tra le sue. “Ma l’ho sperato lo stesso”.

Lei annuì. Non c’era null’altro che potessero dire, o fare, per compensare il fatto che lui se ne sarebbe andato, su una strada della quale non vedevano alcuna via del ritorno, e che lei sarebbe rimasta.

Non c’era più nulla che potessero dirsi.

Separò le mani da quelle di lui e, cercando di ignorare il tremore che rendeva i suoi gesti così incerti, si sfilò dal dito il sottile anello d’argento che lui le aveva dato, quando si erano scambiati una promessa che ancora credevano un giorno avrebbero mantenuto.

Lui capì, e scosse la testa. “No”, disse. “Tienilo tu. Se lo vuoi”, aggiunse, e per la prima volta la sua voce suonò incerta.

Lei sorrise, e chiuse l’anello nel suo palmo. Con la punta delle dita accarezzò quello identico all’indice di lui. “Portalo con te”. La voce le usciva a fatica. “Me lo ridarai quando tornerai”.

_Una strada che scendeva nella tenebra, e nessuna via del ritorno._

Ingoldo sorrise, portò la mano di lei alle sue labbra e vi posò un bacio leggero. Poi, con pochi, semplici gesti, le infilò l’anello al dito una seconda volta, dopo averlo già fatto alla luce degli Alberi, pronunciando promesse che ora sembravano disperse nel vento.

“Tienilo”. La sua voce era ridotta a un rauco sussurro. “Lasciami credere che ci sia ancora qualcosa che ci lega su questa terra, sia pure un misero cerchio di metallo”.

Amarië intrecciò la mano con la sua. “C’è ben più di questo”. La voce le si spezzò. Non sentiva ancora il dolore, ma sapeva che stava solo premendo sugli argini, e che presto o tardi l’avrebbe sommersa completamente, lasciandola incapace di respirare, e non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a salvarla, nessuno a cui poter chiedere aiuto, o conforto.

Ma per il momento lui era ancora lì, davanti a lei, la mano stretta nella sua. Per il momento, una speranza era ancora possibile.

Amarië chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la presenza di Ingoldo di fronte a lei, ancora viva, fiamma che ardeva nelle tenebre. E per un piccolo, misero istante, una luce ci fu ancora.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce da decine e decine di pagine buttate, centinaia di note, qualche discussione illuminante (ciao, Kan!), ma soprattutto dalla necessità di mettere i puntini sulle i di quel maledetto statement “Amarië non lo seguì”. Amarië non lo avrebbe seguito in nessun beatissimo posto, al massimo massimo sarebbe andata assieme a lui. In pratica ho scritto tutto questo papiro solo per metterci quella battuta. Più o meno. Poi sì, c’è altro, ma in generale alla base c’è il rifiuto dell’idea di un’Amarië costretta a rimanere, segregata in una torre come Raperonzolo, per un’idea di un’Amarië che sceglie di non andare, perché partire in quella circostanza avrebbe significato calpestare tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto.  
> Questo, e un numero imprecisato di metafore sull’acqua, perché "that’s who I am, mom".
> 
> A presto!
> 
> Fanny


End file.
